Compatibilidad temporal
by Nanamiii
Summary: Series de drabbles involucrando a nuestros queridísimos personajes y contratiempos temporales. Varios personajes y situaciones.
1. Neblina

_**Disclaimer**_: Dissidia Final Fantasy no es mío.

**Personajes**: Bartz Klauser, Squall Leonhart  
><strong>Género: <strong>General, Humor**  
>Clasificación<strong>: G / K **  
>Advertencias<strong>: Ninguna.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 131  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Halfwolf, Yin tiempo  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Para el _histeria fandom_ de livejournal.

* * *

><p>De nuevo.<p>

—¡Lo siento, Squall! ¡Es que no veo nada!

Mentira. Bartz veía, y veía muy bien. Lo único cierto era que, debido a la ausencia de Zidane, el trotamundos se hallaba en un estado de aburrimiento de dimensiones titánicas. Y, como consecuencia, el león era víctima de bromitas muy idiotas. No que Squall lo culpara por querer entretenerse (el viaje que debían llevar a cabo en ese momento era realmente tedioso), no obstante, él tampoco tenía porqué sufrir.

Pero ya no más.

Cuando Bartz intentó "tropezar" con él una vez más, el de negro dio un rápido paso adelante. Al oír un "¡_agh_!" seguido por el sonido de _alguien_ caer al piso, dejó que una sonrisita maliciosa se formara en sus labios. Después de todo, estaba resguardada en la neblina.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! :D<p> 


	2. Tormenta

_**Disclaimer**_: Dissidia Final Fantasy no es mío.

**Personajes**: Cloud Strife, Onion Knight (Caballero Cebolla) y Terra Branford  
><strong>Género: <strong>General, Humor**  
>Clasificación<strong>: G / K **  
>Advertencias<strong>: Muy ligero Cloud/Terra y Onion Knight/Terra.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 275  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Halfwolf, Yin tiempo  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Para el _histeria fandom_ de livejournal.

* * *

><p>Afortunadamente, habían encontrado dónde resguardarse de la tormenta cuando la habían visto avecinarse. El antiguo templo del Caos no era el lugar más acogedor del mundo, pero, tácitamente, Cloud, Terra y el Caballero Cebolla habían acordado que estar allí era mucho mejor que estar expuestos al viento y a la lluvia.<p>

Sin embargo, había otra tormenta de la cual ningún refugio los haría escapar: una competencia disimulada entre los muchachos del grupo. El premio no era otro que la atención de Terra, y las condiciones dadas eran perfectas para probar cuál de los dos era más hombre y el más indicado para dar asilo a la jovencita de todo temor que la tormenta meteorológica pudiese provocarle.

Poco más de una hora después de haber llegado al templo, Terra decidió separarse un rato de Cloud y el caballero, según ella, "porque las damas necesitan un momento a solas". Como resultado, los dos rubios quedaron simplemente con su rivalidad en el medio. Ninguno decía nada: no se intercambiaban palabras, sino miradas de pocos amigos. Muy filosas.

Un trueno, cuyo relámpago había caído cerca e iluminado todo el lugar, sorprendió a los jóvenes tan concentrados en aquella batalla muda. La espada de Cloud se le escapó de las manos como consecuencia, mientras que el Caballero Cebolla se caía del pilar donde se había sentado. Luego de ambas patéticas reacciones (o por lo menos así lo habían sentido ellos, es decir, ¡justamente estaban tratando de probar su hombría!) una risa muy divertida se acercó. Al parecer, el momento a solas de Terra había acabado y ella había podido atestiguar esos momentos de infortunio.

—¡Qué adorables! —exclamó ella entre risas.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden que los comentarios son muy apreciados.<p> 


	3. Ventisca

_**Disclaimer**_: Dissidia Final Fantasy no es mío.

**Personajes**: Zidane Tribal, Warrior of Light (Guerrero de la Luz)  
><strong>Género: <strong>Amistad, algo de Humor**  
>Clasificación<strong>: G / K **  
>Advertencias<strong>: Ninguna.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 524  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Halfwolf, Yin tiempo  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Para el _histeria fandom_ de livejournal.

* * *

><p>No que el líder de los guerreros de Cosmos no le agradase, muy por el contrario, pero Zidane no podía dejar de pensar que si el Guerrero de la Luz no se comportara de una manera tan fría y distante, su relación con el grupo sería mucho mejor. Y, a decir verdad, al estar tan poco acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratase de aquella manera (incluso Squall podía acercarse de vez en cuando), la presencia del mayor podía resultarle… incómoda.<p>

A pesar de considerarse una persona bastante positiva y alegre que siempre veía el vaso medio lleno, el ladrón maldijo su suerte cuando supo que no le quedaba otra más que acompañar al Guerrero de la Luz en una travesía. La maldijo aún más cuando supo que su destino no era otro que la zona que rodeaba al antiguo Monte Gulg, aquel volcán inactivo cubierto de nieve.

La ropa de Zidane estaba diseñada para el combate aéreo, su especialidad. Saltar, correr, esquivar; básicamente estar alejado de la tierra, despegar sus pies de ella, gran parte del tiempo. Todo requería que lo que llevara puesto no se convirtiera en un fastidio a la hora de patear traseros malvados.

Y por primera vez en su vida envidió la vestimenta de sus otros compañeros: capas que les llegaban hasta poco más arriba de los talones, armaduras de grueso espesor, capas y capas de tela.

No obstante, cuando esa orden le había sido dada, Zidane había aceptado sin chistar. Si bien prefería quedarse a coquetear con Tifa o Yuna, o a jugar con Bartz, él era un guerrero invocado por Cosmos; su deber estaba por sobre todas las cosas. Además, no podía abandonar a una dama tan bella como su diosa, ¿verdad?

Unas horas después de haberse puesto en marcha, el Monte Gulg empezaba a divisarse. El frío se hacía cada vez más y más intenso, al punto de que el ladrón pronto comenzó a tiritar y a frotar sus manos enguantadas contra sus brazos descubiertos, mientras su rabo se enrollaba. El Guerrero de la Luz no tardó en caer en la cuenta de ello, y, con su rostro típicamente imperturbable, dijo:

—No has traído más abrigo que lo que llevas puesto, ¿verdad?

Zidane negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose, tratando de conservar el poco calor que su cuerpo tenía. "De haberlo tenido, ya lo tendría encima, _genio_" pensó, ligeramente cuestionando la capacidad mental de su líder. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con ello, un manto amarillo apareció cerca de su rostro.

—Deberías habérmelo comunicado antes —dijo el mayor, entregándole su capa—. Somos camaradas, debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros. No importa de qué se trate.

Un tanto estupefacto, Zidane aceptó el largo pedazo de tela y se quedó unos segundos mirándola, todavía analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Reaccionó y levantó la vista, sólo para ver al guerrero sin capa alejarse.

Colocándosela encima, sonrió anchamente. Dio unos pasos rápidos y aminoró la marcha cuando se halló caminando a la par del de cabellos grises.

Debajo de todas esas capas de aparente comportamiento distante, disciplinado y frío, el Guerrero de la Luz acogía una actitud amistosa, servicial y cálida.


	4. Lluvia

_**Disclaimer**_: Dissidia Final Fantasy no es mío.

**Personajes**: Tidus, Firion  
><strong>Género: <strong>Espiritual (?), Amistad**  
>Clasificación<strong>: G / K **  
>Advertencias<strong>: Mención indirecta al Blitzball del _Final Fantasy X_. Si no lo jugaron, quizás se pierdan un poco, pero tampoco creo que tanto.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 392  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Halfwolf, Yin tiempo  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Para el _histeria fandom_ de livejournal.

* * *

><p>Agua. El agua le recordaba algo. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué era eso tan nostálgico que le provocaba un leve retorcijón en el estómago cada vez que la lluvia rozaba su piel? Tidus estaba seguro de que no había sido algo malo. Se sentía cómodo bajo el agua y la lluvia, como si en ellas hubiera realizado actividades… <em>divertidas<em>. Algo que a la vez lo llenaba de adrenalina y a su vez lo reconfortaba. Como consecuencia, cada vez que las nubes sepultaban al cielo y comenzaban su llanto, el joven no perdía su oportunidad para dejar que la lluvia lo acariciase. No importaba si se trataba de una llovizna tímida o una tormenta; deseaba encontrar en su mente qué era aquello que lo atiborraba de felicidad. Y aquella vez no había sido la excepción.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

Tidus abrió los ojos y se volteó para encontrarse con Firion, quien, resguardándose bajo su capa celeste, lo miraba curioso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Firion levantó una ceja, mitad divertido, mitad incrédulo.

—Pues no es muy común quedarse a empaparse bajo la lluvia, generalmente las personas buscan resguardarse de ella. Y es más raro todavía verte tranquilo a ti, Tidus.

Éste rió algo avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

—Es verdad.

Firion le otorgó unos segundos, pero, curioso y algo impaciente, volvió a preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿qué haces ahí?

—Pues… es complicado de explicar. Esto va a sonar como una locura, Firion, pero es que la lluvia… me trae recuerdos de algo que no puedo recordar —hizo una pausa para analizar lo que había dicho. Si bien sonaba raro, era exactamente lo que le ocurría—. Es muy nostálgico… y me da rabia no poder encontrar esas memorias en mi cabeza.

El otro guerrero de Cosmos dejó escapar una risa suave.

—No eres el único al que algo así le sucede, Tidus —Firion llevó una de sus manos cerca de su pecho para que una rosa, como un fantasma, apareciera entre ambos—. Yo… también tengo espacios en blanco en mi mente. Esta rosa salvaje ha sido mi única pista hasta ahora, como ha sido el agua para ti, pero…

—Creo que esto no se resolverá hasta que volvamos a casa —lo interrumpió con suavidad Tidus, completando la idea del otro.

—Terminemos con esta guerra pronto.

Determinados, enfrentaron miradas y asintieron. En sus respectivos hogares, aguas y rosas los aguardaban.

* * *

><p>¡Mil gracias por leer!<p> 


	5. Tornado

_**Disclaimer**_: Dissidia Final Fantasy no es mío.

**Personajes**: Kain Highwind, Cecil Harvey.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Drama**  
>Clasificación<strong>: G / K **  
>Advertencias<strong>: Spoilers del _Final Fantasy IV_. Gran, gran juego.  
><strong>Palabras<strong>: 232  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Halfwolf  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Para el _histeria fandom_ de livejournal.

* * *

><p>El aire y todos sus elementos allegados (brisas, vientos, tornados, corrientes; todo lo que estuviese relacionado con poner al aire en movimiento) eran el lugar de preferencia de Kain. Algo obvio, puesto que era un caballero dragón, y había sido entrenado para ello. Nada había como saltar de roca en roca, buscar el punto más alto del campo de batalla para precipitarse desde allí y atacar a sus enemigos, sentir el viento en cualquier dirección azotar su rostro. El mundo podría agotarse allí y Kain estaría bien con ello.<p>

Excepto que aquella vez estaba sufriendo por eso que tanto amaba.

Había sido una propuesta a la cual no había podido negarse, a pesar de haberlo querido. Para lograr recuperar por lo menos algunas de sus memorias, sus compañeros, los otros caballeros de Cosmos, habían sugerido un combate, si se podría decir amistoso, con Cecil. Un enfrentamiento entre dos guerreros del mismo mundo podría despertar aquellos recuerdos latentes. El paladín había aceptado sonriente, como de costumbre; en cambio, Kain dio su consentimiento de manera reluctante.

Porque Kain recordaba. No todo, por supuesto, pero lo suficiente como para ser consciente de que alguna vez había dañado a Cecil. Y si el paladín recordaba la traición, ¿influiría aquello en su relación con el resto y, más importante aún, con el mismísimo Cecil?

Por primera vez en su vida, saltaba con duda y caía con temor.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el último de la serie de drabbles :D ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
